Female investigator?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: "Here. I brought you some towels..." The curtain just slides closed on its own after about a second of Matsuda staring. "So... Near... You're a girl?" Le gasp! Who knew! O.o haha :) short on chapter story of me being bored :) rated to be safe. Not MatsudaXNear but if you see it then it's only Matsudas feelings so only one sided.


The team including Near from the Kira case head over to the high school for an investigation of a murder that took place.

Halle and Ide are both asking questions about it from students.

Mogi and Rester are talking to the teachers.

While the others investigate.

All in different areas of the same large room.

Suddenly when one of the kids are leaving he trips and tries to grab a table for support. Accidently tipping the table making the vase fall and splash the water in it on Near who is next to the table. The table and vase also knock Near over to the ground.

The boy looks to Near with wide eyes. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Near sits up flicking some water off of his hand. "Its alright."

The teacher excuses herself from the room saying she has a spare uniform they can use. She goes to get the uniform in the bag.

The student goes over and helps Near up.

The teacher comes back and hands Near the bag. "Here. It'll be better than being wet."

"Thanks." Near says. "I'll go change."

The teacher points out the changing room which is covered by a yellow curtain and Near goes to change.

Matsuda goes and gets some towels. He comes back a minute later and goes towards the changing room. He slides open the curtain. "Here. I brought you some towels…." He stops and just stands there for a moment.

Near has her back to him but she is wearing a tank top like bra and has her shirt down to her arms.

It's obvious now.

The curtain just slides closed on its own after about a second of Matsuda staring. "So… Near….. You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking. Yes." Near responds and finishes changing into the girl black and blue sailor top with the black slightly short skirt. Then she opens the curtain again looking actually not that bad.

"You mean you didn't know?" Geovanni asks.

The task force are all surprised.

Matsuda puts his hands to his head and falls to his knees. "How could I have not noticed!" He says wide eyed.

Near fixes the small scarf like thing that came with the top. "Look. I don't really care if you see me as a guy or a girl. It doesn't really matter to me." He finishes fixing it and puts his arms down at his sides again looking at the others.

"B-But! You're a freaking girl!" Matsuda freaks out. "Are we the only ones who know!? I still cant believe I didn't see it!"

"Besides you guys and my obviously my family? Well Mello and my two old friends back at Whammys." Near answers the question of who else knew about her true gender.

"How did Mello find out?" Halle asks.

"We had to do a project together and Mello came to talk to me in the morning. So he came to my room and I was changing at the time." Near explains.

Matsuda is pacing and biting his finger.

"Seriously. Get over it Matsuda." Ide sighs.

Matsuda grabs Ide's shoulders and stares wide eyed at Ide. "HOW CAN I!? I COULDN'T NOTICE A GIRL WHEN SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE UNTIL IT WAS MORE THAN OBVIOUS! HOW CAN I JUST GET OVER IT!"

Ide pushes Matsuda off of him. "Just calm down about it Matsuda." He growls.

"But…. But…." Matsuda pouts childishly. He then rushes over to Near and grabs her the same way he did to Ide. "WHY DO YOU HIDE OT! YOURE A FREAKING GIRL!"

"I told you. I don't really care what gender you see me as." Near replies calmly.

Halle pulls Matsuda away by the ear with Near sending her a grateful look.

"Ow. Ow. That's my ear." Matsuda complains.

The other members of the task force shake it off and continue the investigation with Rester and Geovanni.

The teacher takes Nears wet clothes saying shell dry them and Near thanks her.

So that's how the task force found out Near is actually a girl.

The end.

AN:

This is me being bored. :P I have had this stuck in my head for weeks and finally I decieded to actually write it. Hope you guys liked it. J

Mello


End file.
